Christmas Time
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: Beck and Jade's 3 days of Christmas! A lot of Bade fluff and just a little dash of drama for your holiday viewing pleasure! Rated T for a few words, mostly cause I'm paranoid. BADE OF COURSE!
1. Christmas Eve Eve

_A/N: Hey! Ok, so for all of you following Stuck in a Basement, I'm still working on it! Don't worry! I just wanted to throw something out there for Christmas! I put all three chapters up at once, since its Christmas after all! So here's a little Bade fluff and some lovely jealous Beck for all my little Bade lovers' stockings! Please enjoy and please review!_

**JADE'S POV**

_Ah, Christmas time. A time for peace and joy on Earth. One magical time of year when the entire world's people can forget their quarrels and just…love. At least that's what Allison Hannigon thought, before she was raped and murdered on that very morning._

"Jade, what are you doing?" I looked up to see Beck, looking up from his silly little Christmas movies to stare at me, a confused expression on his face. "I thought you _wanted_ to watch Rudolph." He said.

I rolled my eyes at my naive boyfriend, "I _agreed_ to it." I corrected him, "I never said I had to enjoy it, or actually _watch_ it."

"What are you even writing?" he said, peering over my shoulder to the laptop screen sitting in my lap.

"I'm just finishing up a play for my Advanced Playwriting class." I said, hitting save and handing him the laptop, to read.

He took it out of my hands, and began skimming over the screen. After a few seconds, his eyes widened, before he shut them a sighed softly. "Babe, I thought this was supposed to be a cheery holiday play."

I smirked at him and grabbed the laptop, setting it on the table. "The assignment was to write a HOLIDAY themed play. It never said anything about cheery. And besides… this could be seen as cheery. From a different perspective."

He leaned close and whispered in my ear seductively, "And _how_ could it be seen as cheery?"

I didn't answere. Instead I turned my head and captured his lips in mine. He greedily deepened the kiss, our tongues wrestling, until he pulled back suddenly. I pulled away and scowled. "What?" I demanded.

"We have to get a tree." He said, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"_What?_" I said crankily, "Now?"

He grabbed my hands and yanked me up. "You promised you'd come get a tree with me, and Christmas is in 2 days."

I groaned, "Beck can't we just wait a little? Or we could just find some tree outside. Or we could, ya know, skip it."

He smiled at me, "Nope." He said yanking me up and tossing me my coat. "We're going right now."

He dragged me outside to his truck, opening the door for me like a "gentleman". "I have arms Beck." I snapped, still cranky about being forced into the stupid "Christmas merriment". He held up his hands defensively, walking around to the driver's side and getting in. "If we're going to be freezing our asses off in search of some pointless shrub, you're getting me coffee first." I demanded.

He chuckled and pecked my cheek, "Sure thing babe." He said.

After driving through Jet Brew, we arrived at the Christmas tree lot. I surveyed the place, coffee in hand, and was happy to see it appeared to be an all male operation. At least that's one good thing. Beck grabbed my hand in his and we began walking around. There were 20 or 30 plump green trees surrounding us. Beck began looking around at all the trees, as I slipped away and began looking by myself. I found myself before a small, scraggly looking tree a way off from the others.

"Beck!" I said, calling him over. He slipped his arm around my waist and I pointed to the tree in front of us. "Let's get this one." I said decidedly, more like a command then a suggestion.

He raised his eyebrow as he peered at the tiny thing, then me, then back to the tree. "This one?" he said, disbelievingly, "Are you sure, babe?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it seems a lot less stuck up then the rest of them." He stared at me, half confused, half smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Ya know, all the other trees are like 'Look at me I'm so big and green and great.' This one seems a lot more modest, and less annoying and stupid. Besides he needs us." I said determinedly.

He chuckled at me, "Whatever you say Charlie Brown."

I frowned and punched him the stomach, but found myself smiling again as he dragged me over to find someone who could help us. God, I felt so cheesy.

A little bit later we were back at Beck's house, dragging his tree into his RV. His mother came out of the house waving. I smiled a bit; Beck's mom was the only member of his family who didn't hate me, although Beck will deny if you ask him.

"Beck! Jade! Would you two mind finishing the last batch of cookies for the Christmas Eve party for me while I head out and grab some eggnog?" she yelled smiling.

I looked over at Beck and frowned, "Christmas Eve party?" I said accusingly.

He smiled weakly, "Sure Mom we'll be right there." She went back inside and I put my hands on his hips, waiting for him to explain. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I might have RSVPd to my aunt's annual family Christmas Eve party for us."

"Beck!" I groaned, "I don't want to go to a stupid Christmas Eve party! And you're family hates me!"

"No they don't!" he said. Told you. "You've only met my aunt and grandparents anyway."

"And they hate me. No Beck." I said

"Come on," he said, stepping closer and wrapping his hands around my waist, "Please?" he whispered in my ear, before beginning to gently kiss my jaw line.

I sighed finally, in defeat, "I'm coming because I want to." I said. He pulled back and smiled at me, his eyes shining. "Tell me you love me." I said.

"Magic word?" he responded, like usual.

"Please?" I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip.

"I love you." He said smiling and pulling me closer, kissing me lovingly. Why was I turning into such a sap?


	2. Christmas Eve

**BECK'S POV**

"Jade we're going to be late!" I shouted at Jade, who had locked herself in the bathroom after throwing a fit about me not telling her the party was black tie, and that she couldn't wear black, until an hour before the party.

"Shut up Beck, this is your fault!" she snapped from behind the closed door.

After about 10 minutes, I glanced at my watch again. "Jade! We are going to be late!" I yelled. My parents were very clear if we didn't ride there with them, we had to be _on time_.

I looked in surprise as I heard the door open and saw my girlfriend walk out. "Chill out," she said rolling her eyes casually.

I tried my best not to stare at her, which was hard. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It stopped right above her knees, and he hair was curled and fell around her face like an angel (although if I ever told her that, she'd probably cut all my hair off in my sleep.)

"What?!" she snapped.

"You're gorgeous." I said lamely. Smooth Beck.

She rolled her eyes at me, which I expected, and blushed a little, which I thought was adorable (again, she'd kill me if she knew). "Yeah, I know." she said, walking towards me. She raised her eyebrow and smirked at me. "You can't even dress yourself can you? "She said, probably referring to the mangled tie I had attempted to knot around my collar.

"I thought I did pretty good." I defended, as I allowed her to come closer and fix it, still smirking. I looked down at her as she worked. God, I loved her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me and kissed her. She responded, but after a second, pulled back.

"We're going to be late." She said, mocking me, and turning to leave.

I rolled my eyes. "Tease!" I shouted, following her faithfully.

When we pulled into the party it was already in full swing. We got out of the car and I grabbed her by the hand, starting to walk towards the door. I felt Jade nervously hesitated. "They'll love you." I promised, gently kissing her temple. She silently followed. I knocked on the door, and heard her say beside me, "I'm not nervous."

"I know." I said smiling, and giving her hand a squeeze just as the door opened.

"Beck!" My aunt cried, pulling me into a hug. I responded, politely saying, "Great to see you, Aunt Sue."

She pulled back and looked between me and Jade expectantly. "This is-"I started to introduce Jade before she cut in.

"Jade." My girlfriend stated bluntly, "I'm Beck's girlfriend."

I saw my aunt eye her up and down judgmentally, taking her in from her tight dress, to the piercings in her eyebrow, to the small tattoo on the inside of her arm. Jade stood there unflinching under my aunt's critical stare. "Well Jade, that certainly is a…pretty dress." She said finally.

"It sure is." I heard someone say. I turned around to see my cousin Josh taking Jade in himself. I already knew what he was seeing. He was seeing an extremely hot chick in a tight dress. That's what most guys saw. I'll admit I didn't like it. It's not that I was jealous, it's just Josh is a bit of a player. I was just looking out for her is all.

My Aunt Sue took the opportunity to slip away, as Josh came closer."_This_ is your girlfriend?" he said to me. "I didn't know she'd be so hot."

I rolled my eyes and saw Jade smirk beside me. "This is my girlfriend Jade, Jade, this is my cousin Josh." I said.

"The pleasures all mine." He said, taking her hand.

"Yeah, no shit." Jade said, rolling her eyes. That's my girl.

Josh laughed at her, "I like her." He said.

Jade gave him a small smile, which I was surprised by. Josh and Jade began talking while I sat by lamely. They had a surprising amount in common. I shifted uncomfortably, not exactly liking where the situation was going. I wasn't jealous though. I'm not the one who gets jealous.

"Beck!" I looked over to see my uncle coming towards me. "Could you come help me please? We need more hands to bring in the food for dinner."

I looked back at Josh, talking to Jade, who was actually _laughing_ I definitely didn't want to leave them alone. But I didn't want to say no either.

"Um…sure…" I said. "Jade I'll be right back." I said tapping her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." She said waving me off.

I quickly went outside to help my uncle. I finished up as fast as possible and hurried back inside. I couldn't believe what I saw. Josh and Jade's lips were locked. He was kissing Jade. _My_ Jade. Right then I didn't care about whether I was jealous or not. Right then I was left to my gut, and my gut said to his Josh in his face...hard

**Jade's POV**

After Beck left, I sat talking to Josh. I couldn't believe I found someone here I actually liked, _and_ who loved black coffee and The Scissoring too. Suddenly I heard someone (probably another of Beck's annoying cousins or something) yell "Hey! Josh and Beck's girl are under the mistletoe!" I looked up and sure enough, the green plant was hanging above us.

I looked to Josh, who was raising his eyebrows expectantly. "No chance." I said scowling. I saw how twitchy Beck looked about me and Josh, and although I jump at every chance I get to make him jealous, I just couldn't bring myself to do that to him. But all his stupid relative were yelling things like "You have to, it's bad luck" "Yeah its tradition!" "Kiss! Kiss!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get it over with." I said. I leaned forward and kissed Josh hesitantly. It wasn't like kissing Beck, though I won't say it wasn't still nice.

Suddenly I felt Josh being yanked back suddenly, and gasped, surprised. I heard people scream as I looked up to see Josh fall to the ground with a thud, and Beck standing furiously over him.

"You asshole!" Beck shouted down at him. I heard people gasp and cover up their children's ears.

"_Beck."_ I hissed.

"How could you do this!" he said spinning around to face me, "I thought we loved each other!"

"BECK." I tried again.

"I thought you'd never do something like this! That is what you said? Isn't it? Isn't it!?" he shouted.

"BECK!" I screamed. He finally stopped and looked at me, hurt clear in his eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Look up." I said gently.

He looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above his head. "Oh." He said quietly.

'Aunt Sue' was pulling Josh off the ground and giving him ice, as everyone was starting to disperse, sending glares our way. I took Beck's hand as we walked outside.

"Babe, I'm sorry," he said sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. "I just, I saw you and Josh and I though he- I mean I thought you-"

I cut him off as I crashed my lips into his, wrapping my arms around his neck. After a minute or two, I pulled away. "Now you know how I feel." I said smiling. He smiled back shyly. "But seriously, I would never do that you idiot."

"I know." He sighed, "I love you," he said, pulling me towards him.

"…I love you too." I said right before our lips touched. He pulled back quickly, smiling widely, his eyes sparkling. "Don't get used to it." I teased smirking, before leaning in to kiss him again.


	3. Christmas!

**Beck's POV**

I woke up and glanced at the clock by my bed, 4:28 A.M. I looked down at Jade, sleeping peacefully in my arms; her hair sprawled across the pillow. I smiled and shook her gently. She groaned and turned over; she glanced at the clock then turned towards me scowling. "What?" she growled.

"It's Christmas!" I said, smiling excitedly, and stood up to plug in our tree.

She rolled her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It's also 4:30 in the morning." She said grumpily.

I smiled, and walked back over, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. I heard her sigh and lean into me.

"Jade." I said gently tapping her shoulder after a little bit.

"Mmmm?" she said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas." She looked over at the box I had in my hand. She took it and pulled off the bow, pulling out a promise ring. She looked at it for a second. I knew it was a risky thing to get for Jade but I really wanted to.

I fidgeted nervously, "It means we'll be together forever." I said shyly.

"What makes you think I wanna be with you forever?" she said defiantly.

I wiggled around some more, "Do you..?" I said.

She smiled a little and shrugged, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

I broke into a huge smile; because that's Jade speak for yes. I pulled her into a huge hug. As I had my arms around her, I looked outside, and saw snowflakes falling.

"Jade! It's snowing!" I said.

She glanced outside, then back at me and rolled her eyes. "You're such a child." She said.

"Come on!" I said standing up and heading towards the door. I looked back to see her staring at me.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said.

"Please!" I begged.

"Yeah, no way in hell." She said, crossing her arms.

I stared at her for a second, the walked across the room, and scooped her up in my arms.

"Beck!" she screeched when we got outdoors, "Put me down!"

"Alright." I said, dropping her in the freezing snow.

"BECK!" she screeched again, practically jumping back into my arms. She scowled at me and I smirked, catching snowflakes on my tongue. After awhile, she sighed. "If you're gonna make me submit to this frozen hell this early, at least let me get some shoes" she said.

I smiled triumphantly as I carried her back inside. A little bit later, we were lying on the hood of my car, watching the snow fall.

"Merry Christmas." I said wrapping and arm around her. She laid her head on my chest and sighed.

"Merry Christmas idiot." She said, as I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes, completely content.

**THE END! Please review! It will make me so very happy! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
